Kumpulan Cerita Chen
by PANDAmuda
Summary: [Chap 4 UP] 1. First Snow (Kris X Chen) ; 2. My Turn To Cry (Kris X Chen) [First Snow Sequel] ; 3. The Star (Kai X Chen) ; 4. Christmas Day (Baekhyun X Chen) . Happy Reading Ya! -PANDAmuda
1. Preview

Kumpulan Kisah Chen (Maunya buat sampai chapter 5 aja, menyesuaikan Trak Lagu di Album EXO yang 'Miracles In December') dengan beberapa orang. Crack Pair, dengan Uke Chen (Pastinya), Genre :Campur, Rating T - Tplus.

Ini adalah Project saya sebelum HIATUS kayaknya. Coz setelah masukkan nanti saya mau PSG/PKL/apalah itu namanya. Selama saya PKL nanti mungkin masih bisa sempat bikin FF, tapi untuk Publishnya kayaknya rada susah jadi ya gitu.

Saya harap saya dapat sedikit CINTA dari para READERS, FANS CHEN, PENGHUNI FFN, Setan, Jin, dan lain-lain melalui Project ini.

Saya gak terlalu berharap ada Review-ers yang penting saya pernah Update and Publish di FFN lalu ada yang baca udah cukup kok. Wkkk~

.

.

.

.

.

**Author : PANDAmuda**

.

**Present**

.

.

**CHEN'S STORY**

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : **First Snow**

.

.

.

.

**"Aku Kesepian"** -Someone Said

**"Hai, Bagaimana Kabarmu?"** -Someone Said

**"MARRY CRISTMAS"** -Someone Said

_Begitu bodohnya aku melepaskanmu begitu saja saat itu_

_Maafkan aku, Aku terlalu jahat padamu waktu itu_

_Penyesalan menghantuiku di Cristmas ini_

_Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, akankah Air Mata ini menetes?_

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Lanjut

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 1 : The First Snow

_Namanya Kim Jongdae (20 tahun), nama panggilannya Chen, namun aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Chenchen seorang namja tampan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan ketika kalian semua melihatnya, Dia adalah…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle : The First Snow**

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae (Chen) ; Someone (Find in this Fic)**

**Note: Hanya ingin buat Fic yang Castnya Chen, habis susah banget nemuin Fic yang Castnya Chen, apalagi kalau Fic yg bahasa Indonesia. Sumpah itu susah banget. So' mencoba sedikit ber eksperimen dikit lah sama 'Kakak Chen'**

**Ini semacam SongFict nya**

.

.

.

**GAK SUKA LANGSUNG 'CLOSE' OKAY**

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

.

.

.

.

**PANDAmuda**

.

**Present**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Someone POV**

Ahh… lumayan juga bisa keliling Sungai Han sore-sore begini, walaupun sedikit dingin.

Wesss Ewesss Wess (?) [Backsound: orang bisik-bisik]

Astaga tuhan. Sungguh begitu agung cipataanmu yang ada di sana itu. Pantas orang-orang ribut, ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan dia ternyata.

Tunggu..

_Chen?_

_Jongdae?_

"ASTAGA!"

**#FlashbackOn**

_"astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan chen?" kataku marah_

_"mian hyung" balasnya sambil menunduk sedih_

_"aggrrhh… kau membuatku gila chen" akh.. sungguh dia bisa membuatku gila sekarang juga_

_"mian hyung" katanya lagi sambil mencoba membersihkan meja makan kami yang berhamburan_

_"sudahlah" kataku lagi sambil berlalu meninggalkannya_

_Astaga.. sungguh dia sangat ceroboh, aku sudah yakin ini akan terjadi jika dia memasak makanan untuk kami. KAMI? YA KAMI!_

_Aku dan chen tinggal di apartemen yang sama, ah. Lebih tepatnya chen yang kusuruh untuk pindah di apartemenku, alasannya? Tentu saja agar aku bisa menjaganya 24jam dari gangguan orang-orang mesum yang ada di luar sana._ [Kris-ssi tak sadar kah kau kalau kau juga adalah orang yang mesum?]

.

.

_"Hyung!"_

_"…"_

_"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hyung?" tanyanya. Kudengar suaranya sedikit memilikan. 'Maafkan aku Chenchen'_

_"Chen kurasa kita harus selesai sampai di sini saja"_

_"ke-kenapa hyung?" ah tidak dia bergetar_

_"maaf, aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih sering lagi. Jadi kurasa kita harus menyudahi ini secepatnya." Ku rahih tubuh bergetarnya ke dalam pelukkanku. "Sudahlah chen, lupakan aku dan cobalah untuk mencari seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu, yang lebih baik untukmu, yang bisa menjagamu dengan baik tanpa harus menyakitimu chenchen. Kau bisa kan? Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mencoba melupakanku!" kataku sambil merenggangkan pelukanku dari tubuhnya dan mengajungkan jari kelingkingku ke arahnya untuk meyakinkan Janjinya kepadaku. Ah tidak ini lebih terlihat seperti paksaan halus yang aku berikan kepadanya._

_"Ta-"_

_"Sudahlah chenchen, sekali saja bisa kan kau 'IYA' kan permintaanku?"_

_"Ba-baiklah. Akan ku coba!"_

_"Thanks chenchen"_

_"eum"_

.

.

**#FlashbackOff**

.

.

**_Setahun sudah berlalu, tapi aku belum bisa melupakanmu_**

**_Pada akhirnya hati ini berbicara, "Aku kesepian" berbicara pada diri sendiri_**

.

Chen apakabarmu? Hah.. apa kau sudah bisa melupakanku?

.

**_(Memutar kembali waktu) Andai aku bisa mundur satu tahun_**

**_(Mengembalikan hatiku) Akankah sekarang kita tetap bersama?_**

.

Sungguh aku berharap bisa kembali lagi denganmu. Maaf tentang waktu itu

.

**_Yeah, itu mungkin pemikiran bodoh, tapi tetap saja,_**

**_Andai…_**

.

Entah mengapa kakiku terus melangkah tanpa ku perintah kearah 'nya', ke arah sesosok yang sanggat ku rindukan saat ini. Jantungku? Jantungku berasa tak berdetak sekarang. Apa aku mati? Tidak! Aku tak mati hanya saja jantung ini tak bisa berkompromi dan membuatku seperti sedang mati.

.

**_Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, akankah air mata ini menetes?_**

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongdae (20 tahun), nama panggilannya Chen, namun aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Chenchen seorang namja tampan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan ketika kalian semua melihatnya, Dia adalah… Mantan pacarku

Sebenarnya aku tak rela menyebutnya dengan 'Mantan' karena aku masih sangat mencintainya hingga sekarang

.

.

"Che-Chen?" apa dia mendengarku? Kurasa tidak

"…"

"CHEN!" kutinggikan panggilanku pada sosok yang berjarak 8 langkah dari tempatku berdiri

"Hy-hyung!" dia menoleh dan menyebut namaku

**"Hai, Bagaimana kabarmu?"**

"Ba-Baik. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" katanya gugup, dapat ku lihat semua itu dari raut wajahnya

"Baik" hanya itu? Kau bodoh Kris!

.

**_Bodohnya aku, yang tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun_**

**#Someone POV End**

.

.

#Author POV

Namja tampan itu terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi walau dia saat ini sedang bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Siapa sebenarnya sosok namja tampan itu? Kurasa aku belum mengenalkannya pada kalian

Namanya Wu Yi Fan (24 tahun), tapi orang-orang lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kris, hanya sesosok namja tampan juga manis yang ada di depannya saat inilah yang serinfg memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' walaupun dia tau Kris bukanlah orang korea asli, dan hanya dial ah orang yang di izinkan Kris untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

Kris sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang lemah hanya saja karena kisahnya dimasa lalu (1 tahun lalu) yang menyebabkannya terpuruk di tahun selanjutnya (tahun ini). Dia begitu tersiksa ketika mengakui bahwa dia sungguh sanggat merindukan sosok namja yang ada di depannya ini, namja yang tadi di panggilnya dengan sebutan 'CHEN'.

**#Author POV End**

.

.

**#CHEN POV**

"Che-Chen?" apa benar itu suara 'Nya'?

"…" aku terdiam mencoba untuk mendengarkannya sekali lagi

"CHEN!" benar, itu 'Dia'

"Hy-hyung!" kataku terbata

Tuhan, apa salahku? Setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu dengannya dan telah mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya kenapa sekarang kau membuatnya kembali? Di saat yang sama ketika dia meninggalkanku dulu?

"Hai, Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba-Baik. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" kataku gugup, sambil memandangnya. Aku merindukanmu hyung!

"Baik" Sukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja hyung

Aku senang kau mendatangiku Hyung

**#Chen POV End**

.

.

**#Author POV**

Mereka sekarang sedang terdiam dalam keadaan saling tatap?

Kurasa mereka masih saling mencintai sampai saat ini. Kurasa mereka terlalu meninggikan Gengsi mereka hanya untuk berkata 'Aku Merindukanmu'. Hah… sungguh menyebalkan mereka.

"**Aku kesepian**…" Kata Kris "Chenchen" lanjutnya

Akhirnya mereka lanjut berbicara dan kris memulainya dengan berkata seperti itu membuat chen bingung.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu hyung?"

**#Author POV End**

.

.

**#Kris POV**

"**Aku kesepian**…" Kataku "Chenchen" lanjutku

Ah… sungguh saat ini aku begitu merindukan sosokmu Chenchen-ku

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu hyung?" tanyanya bingung namun dengan raut gugupnya. Tunggu apa itu? Dia malu?

Hah.. dapat ku lihat dengan jelas rona merah yang ada di pipinya saat ini. Dia tidak berubah masih manis seperti dulu, My Chenchen.

.

**_Maafkan aku, aku terlalu jahat padamu waktu itu_**

_**Penyesalan menghantuiku di Cristmas ini**_

_._

_"Hanya ingin, apa kau sendirian chen?" kataku lagi mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung kami_

_Dia mengangguk, Imut._

_"Apa mau ku temani?" tawarku padanya yang kali ini di balasnya dengan sebuah gelengan kecil_

_"Maaf hyung, aku harus segera pulang. Jika kau ingin pergi berjalan silahkan di lanjutkan"_

_**KRETEK**_

_Apa jelas terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah? Kurasa itu adalah suara hatiku_

_._

**_Aku ingin kembali padamu_**

**_Akan kulakukan apapun_**

**_Meskipun dengan menghilangkan semua kehidupanku dahulu sampai saat ini_**

.

"baiklah… selamat tinggal chenchen" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya, terlihat bodoh emang aku sadar. Karena aku emang bodoh karena menyia-nyiakannya ketika itu

"Bye Hyung" katanya sambari tersenyum—Pahit.

.

_**Begitu bodohnya aku melepaskanmu begitu saja saat itu**_

_#Kris POV End_

_._

#Chen POV

_"Hanya ingin, apa kau sendirian chen?" katanya sembari menjawab pertanyaanku tadi._

_Lalu aku sedikit mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanya_

_"Apa mau ku temani?" tawarnya padaku dan dengan cepat aku menggeleng_

_Aku ingat katanya dulu padaku untuk melupakannya, dan hingga saat ini aku masih mencoba untuk melupakannya dan menemukan yang baru yang lebih baik darinya namun.. Aku tak bisa_

_"Maaf hyung, aku harus segera pulang. Jika kau ingin pergi berjalan silahkan di lanjutkan" bohongku padanya._

_Ini semua demi menjaga kekuatanku setelah sekian lama menahan gejolak Rindu pada dirinya_

baiklah… selamat tinggal chenchen" katanya sembari melambaikan tangannya, ah.. dia terlihat bodoh jika melakukan hal seperti itu

"Bye Hyung" kataku sambari mencoba untuk tersenyum, tersenyum—Pahit.

.

.

"Salju Turun"

Ini adalah saat dimana Kris memelukku dan detik berikutnya dia meninggalkanku dengan sebuah janji yang aku coba laksanakan walaupun aku sungguh tak ingin melaksanakannya.

'Kris Hyung aku merindukanmu!'

'Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dilain waktu'

"Marry Christmas Kris Hyung"

#Chen POV End

.

.

#Other Side (Author POV)

Sore itu Salju turun. Salju pertama di bulan Desember tahun ini, salju itu jatuh tepat di paha seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh atletis.

"Salju Turun"

"Hah… ini adalah saat dimana aku memeluk 'nya' namun detik berikutnya aku meningalkannya tanpa sepatah kata" kata namja tersebut dengan nada yang cukup memilukan hati ketika kau mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Chenchen aku merindukanmu"

"Ku harap kita bisa bertem lagi. Di lain Waktu"

**"MARRY CHRISTMAS, MYCHENCHEN!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Sabtu || 22.55 WITA || setelah nge-post preview langsung buat ni FF dan baru aja selesai

Balasan Review:

**Amoebbang :** /Kena Cipok/ Mampus main cipok aja. Bayar woy! Hahahaha.. iya ini FF Chen. AllXChen, tapi untuk yang jadi Seme nya gak semua karena aku harus pilih karakternya sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang aku maksud. Untuk LuChen dan CanChen nya thanks ya, nanti kalau cocok sama Alur and Feel yang aku dapet di pake deh! PASTI (Kalau gak cocok ya gak di pake. Wakakakakkk~)

**Sapphire Zells:** Ini juga udah di lanjut kan Fic nya. Untuk pairnya aku kabulkan permintaan kamu, tapi untuk kedepannya aku buat sesuai Feel yang aku dapat yang sesuai dengan ceritanya. Coz harus ada feel dari akunya, supaya sreg (?) dibaca FF nya. Wkwkwkwk… (padahal KrisXChen nya emang palning dari awal, bukan ngabulkan keinginan dia /ngomong dalam hati/) Thanks udah suka FF nya ya!

**Kira Kirarin:** Wkwkwkkk~ kamu bener, aku juga jarang nemu FF Chen Uke jadinya gini. Buat sendiri. Ini udah yang paling kilat teman, sabar untuk yang selanjutnya ya!


	3. Chapter 2 : My Turn To Cry

**Tittle : Mt Turn To Cry (Sequel The First Snow)**

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae (Chen) ; Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**

**Note: Hanya ingin buat Fic yang Castnya Chen, habis susah banget nemuin Fic yang Castnya Chen, apalagi kalau Fic yg bahasa Indonesia. Sumpah itu susah banget. So' mencoba sedikit ber eksperimen dikit lah sama 'Kakak Chen'**

**Ini semacam SongFic nya EXO di Album Miracles In December. Liriknya aku ambil yang Bahasa Indonesia supaya lebih mendalami Ceritanya [walaupun mungkin gak sesuai cerita sama lirik lagunya. Maafkan saya ya!] kalian bisa cari sendiri liriknya kalau gak percaya sama Lirik yang saya masukan di sini. Hehehehe….**

**[Backsong : EXO - My Turn To Cry (With Lyric Indo Translate)]**

.

.

.

**GAK SUKA LANGSUNG 'CLOSE' OKAY**

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

.

.

.

.

**PANDAmuda**

**Present**

.

.

**My Turn To Cry**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ "Chen kurasa kita harus selesai sampai di sini saja"_

_"ke-kenapa hyung?"_

_Kucoba mendatangimu kemudian memelukmu, namun…._

_"Hikss..Hikss.."_

_Kau menangis_

.

**_Mimpi buruk menyapaku_**

**_Saat aku akan memelukmu, kau menangis_**

.

"CHEN!"

Hah.. mimpi itu lagi. Maafkan aku chen, sungguh aku masih mencintaimu seperti pertama kali kita ketemu dulu.

Aku pun bagun dari tidurku yang baru saja dihampiri mimpi saat dimana aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ku dengannya. Mimpi itu terulang semenjak aku bertemu dengannya 1 minggu lalu. Mimpi yang sama setiap harinya dan membuat hari-hariku semakin terpuruk karena rasa bersalah ini.

.  
**_Kemudian aku terbangun_**

**_Dengan hati kelam, kubuka tirai kamar  
_**.

_'Salahkah aku mencoba berharap bahwa kau bisa kembali kepelukkanku lagi? Menjadikanmu milikku lagi seperti dulu? Aku harap ini bukanlah sebuah dosa bagiku. Dan ku harap kau mau menerimaku lagi Chenchen!'_

Aku mencoba menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa walaupun aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan khawatirku terhadap sosok indah dirimu yang makin indah setelah perpisahan kita setahun lalu. _'Sungguh aku sangat menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dulu chen. Ini semua bukan salahmu yang telah membuatku kesal. Ini juga bukan salahku. Ini semua salahnya Chen, kuharap aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu nanti ketika kita bertemu lagi chen!'_

**#Flashback**

_"Kau harus memutuskannya. Aku tak peduli seberapa cintanya kau terhadapnya, aku hanya peduli dengan sekolahmu. Kau tau ini sudah saatnya kau menyelesaian kuliahmu, jika kau masih bersamanya aku pastikan dia tidak selamat. Jika kau masih saja membangkang aku akan mengeluarkan namamu dari struktur keluarga kita. Kau tau? Kau paham?" kata pria tua itu_

_Jujur aku sangat membencinya setelah ia memberikan beban yang cukup berat ini padaku. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya dia membuatku harus memutuskan chen-ku setelah 2 tahun kami menjalin ini semua dengan penuh 'pro and kontra' dimana-mana, hanya karena takut konsentrarsiku terganggu. Apa dia bercanda?_

_Tak mungkin dengan mudahnya aku memutuskannya namun mendengar dia akan menghapus namaku di keluarga Wu? Oh apa dia gila menghapus nama anak tampannya ini dalam struktur keluaraga?_

_._

_'Hah… maafkan aku chenchen hanya saat ini saja aku meninggalkanmu setelah itu aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanm lagi setelahnya. Sekali lagi maaf my chenchen. Saranghae! Wo Ai Ni! Aishiteru! I Love You! Aku Tresno Karo Kowe! (?)'_

**#Flashback End**

.

.

Tak terasa ini sudah 2 minggu sejak 'hari itu' dan aku masih saja belum bertemu dengannya. Apa tuhan begitu jahat sehingga tidak bisa mengijinkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku tak ingin menemukannya dengan sengaja, aku lebih memilih sebuah keajaiban yang datang dan membawaku untuk bertemu dengannya.

Menghubunginya? Sejak kami berpisah aku selalu mencoba untuk menghubunginya walau hanya sekedar menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya namun sayang nomornya tak aktif dan akhirnya kami benar-benar 'lose contac' setelahnya. Miris..

.

.

"Ahh… minggu yang indah. Haruskah aku pergi membeli hadiah untuknya? Hemm.. apa kesukaannya tidak berubah? Ku harap tidak. Baiklah!" sungguh namja satu ini terbilang cukup gila.

Bagaimana tidak, dia tersenyum bahagia sembari menyusuri Hogdae untuk membelikan Hadiah untuk Chenchen-nya. Tunggu! Masih bisaah ia memanggil Chen dengan sebutan seperti itu? Sementara mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dan lagi dia baru saja berbicara sendiri sambil menampakkan wajah bahagianya entah pada siapa.

Oh tidak… bahkan ada seorang anak yang mengis tiba-tiba setelah melihat wajah bahagia Kris, apa itu buruk? Entahlah kuharap tidak, walau pada kenyataannya Kris membuat suasana memburuk.

Disinilah Kris sekarang sedang berada pada sebuah Gift's Store. Ia segera masuk dan mencoba menuju kearah Rak yang sangat ia hapal. Karena ini adalah rak andalan sang 'mantan' kekasih. Rak yang berisi Boneka Salju.

.

.

"Haruskah aku membali boneka saju itu sendiri? Tanpa 'Dia' yang memberikannya untukku?"

Setelah berpikir sekitar 5 menit sambil berjalan kearah toko yang dimaksud ia pun memasukki took tersebut.

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya membelinya di Hari natal ini untukku sendiri bukan"

.

.

"Chen/Hyung"

Hening….

Mereka bertemu lagi, apa tuhan mulai menyayangi Kris? Atau tuhan mulai membenci Chen? Pasalnya dua sosok namja yang sedang berhadapan ini sedang terlarut pada pikiran masing-masing sambil menatap mata masing-masing.

Satunya menatap takjub. Satunya lagi menatap gugup

Satunya berpikir tuhan menyayanginya. Satunya lagi berpikir tuhan membencinya

Satunya berharap sesuatu yang berharap sesuatu yang 'Lebih Indah'

.

"Jja.. ini hadiah natal dariku untukmua Chen."

Chen yang di beri Kado Christmas dari Kris menatap bahagia hadiah yang diberikan Kris padanya. Pasalnya itu adalah boneka Saju berwarna putih dengan syal berwarna merah cerah dengan hiasan mata yang besar dan indah, itu adalah boneka kesukaannya.

"Terima Kasih Hyung" kata chen sembari menatap chen dengan pandangan lembut yang sudah 1 tahun lebih Kris lewatkan

.

**_Kau yang tersenyum malu dengan tatapan lembut_**

**_Aku ingin memelukmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?_**

.

"Chen, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau mau kembali menjadi milikku?"

"Tidak"

"Why? Tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit ruang untuk mancoba balik denganmu?"

"Bisa"

"lalu? Apa susahnya kau menerimaku kembali chen?" terlihat Kris mulai sedikit Emosi dengan Chen

"Aku tak bisa hyung, dulu ketika aku sanggat mencintaimu dengan mudahnya kau pergi meninggalkianku hyung. Dan sekarang ketika aku sedng mencoba melupakanmu kau datang dan hadir lagi dalam pikiranku hyung. Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku menderita hyung?" Chen mulai bergetar dan detik berikutnya dia mulai terisak

.

**_Aku mencintaimu ( Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Aku merindukanmu )_**

**_Jangan menangis ( Aku berharap semua kebahagian untukmu )_**

**_I Missing You_**

**_Jangan, It's My Turn To Cry,_**

**_aku menangis sekarang_**

**_Akan kuhapus semua air matamu_**

**_It's My Turn To Cry, berikan kesedihanmu padaku_**

.

Dan…

**GREP**

Detik berikutnya Chen yang sedang terisak berada di dalam pelukan Kris

'Hangat' itulah yang mereka katakana dalam hati secara bersamaan

Ku yakini itu adalah saat yang paling mereka rindukan setelah sekian lama. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Don't Cry Baby. Sorry To Being Like This To You…" kata Kris kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya berat

"Semua Karen si pria tampan itu, Dulu sebelum aku memintamu untuk berpisah dia berkata…"

~~20 menit kemudian [Kris menceritakan semuanya kepada Chen alasan Kris meninggalkannya dulu]

"….. Begitu ceritanya baby, Maaf membuatmu sedih ini semua bukanlah karena aku membencimu. Justru aku menyayangimu dan tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena si pria tua itu. Jadi bisakah kau memaafkanku? Dan mari kita mencoba semuanya dari awal? Bagaimana Baby?" kata Kris dengan nada romantic sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menggenang di bawah pelupuk mata chen.

"Eungg!" sungguh Chen tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat itu dia begitu bahagia.

"**_Jadi, Janganlah kau menagis saat aku taka da. Karena kau tak bisa bersandar pada bahuku lagi. Don't Cry. It's My Turn To Cry_** Coz Make You Hurts Like This. Sorry Baby, Sorry My Chenchen." Kata Kris lagi sembari menggecup pelan bibir Chen.

.

.

Di malam natal ini Kris mendapat sebuah hadiah yang tak akan pernah dia lepas maupun dia hilangkan. Sosok Chenchen nya yang ada di sampingnya saat ini adalah hadiah natal terbaik yang pernah di terimanya setelah setahun lalu dia tak memiliki 'Hadiahya' di sampingnya.

Sementara Chen mendapat 2 hadiah di malam Natalnya tahun ini. Yaitu Bonek Salju yang menggemaskan dan Kris-nya yang saat ini berada di sampingnya yang sedang memeluknya posesif.

Natal memang selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan yang sangat indah di setiap tahunnya tanpa kita ketahui hadiah apa itu. Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Note: yang diberi '**Bold**' and '_Italic_' adalah lirik lagunya.

Lalu maaf jika Poin Of View (POV) nya gak aku perjelas seperti Chap sebelumnya. Hanya ingin membuat kalian bingung ini siapa yg ngomong, dll. Walaupun aku tau itu gagal *Pundung di pojok Dorm EXO*

Senin || 30.12.2013 || 15.25 WITA

Balasan Review:

**Myunsoo :** tadinya di Chap yg ini mau Baekchen, namun sepertinya lebih seru kalau ini di jadikan Sequelnya **The First Snow. ** Ini udah di lanjut, selamat membaca chap-chapselanjutnya ya! Thanks buat Reviewnya ya!

**Tikakang :** ini udah dilanjut. Selamat baca ya! Ia jarang pake banget, pernah nemu banyak tapi mayoritas rate M dengan bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggrisku kalau dalam hal yang rate M gitu masih kagak bagus. Wkwkwk.. BTW Thanks buat Reviewnya ya!

**AyumKim:** Wwkwkwk.. Gemes kok malah mau ditabok? Kan kasihan. Iya ini udah di lanjut. Thanks Reviewnya ya!

**Viluphie :** Chap ini lanjutannya Chap kemaren, silahkan di baca moga Feelnya terasa yah! (Walaupun lagi-lagi aku tau pasti gagal). Maunya juga masukin LayChen. Tapi bingung takut gak sesuai Feel author and jatuhnya jelek. But nanti deh author coba dulu. Okay! Tunggu ya! Kekeekkk~~ Thanks For Review ya!


	4. Chapter 3 : The Star

**Tittle : The Star**

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae (Chen): umur Chen 16 tahun ; Kim Jongin (Kai): umur Kai 18 tahun**

**Note: Hanya ingin buat Fic yang Castnya Chen, habis susah banget nemuin Fic yang Castnya Chen, apalagi kalau Fic yg bahasa Indonesia. Sumpah itu susah banget. So' mencoba sedikit ber eksperimen dikit lah sama 'Kakak Chen'**

**Ini semacam SongFic nya EXO di Album Miracles In December. Liriknya aku ambil yang Bahasa Indonesia supaya lebih mendalami Ceritanya [walaupun mungkin gak sesuai cerita sama lirik lagunya. Maafkan saya ya!] kalian bisa cari sendiri liriknya kalau gak percaya sama Lirik yang saya masukan di sini. Hehehehe….**

.

.

.

**GAK SUKA LANGSUNG 'CLOSE' OKAY**

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

.

.

.

.

**PANDAmuda**

**Present**

.

.

**The Star**

.

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongdae (16 tahun) entah bagaimana ceritanya dia lebih sering dipanggil Chen oleh teman-temannya, seorang namja manis yang memiliki suara tinggi yang begitu merdu. Dia merupakan seorang murid yang duduk di tingkat ke-2 di SM Senior High School dimana mayoritas orang-orang yang ada di sekolah itu adalah seorang Idol di dunia KPOP.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang Chen, dia masih seorang Trainee disana. Karena peraturan Sekolah itu adalah 'Mengambil seseorang untuk menjadikannya Idol ketika mereka berada di tingkat 3, selain itu tidak di izinkan'. Yap, semua orang mengetahui akan hal ini dan mematuhinya tanpa ada protes sedikit pun.

Chen adalah anak dari kelas Vokal, anak-anak kelas Vokal adalah anak-anak yang memiliki suara bagus dan indah. Disitu mereka tetap dilatih menari, vocal, dan akademisnya hanya saja pelatihan vocal adalah focus utama mereka. Dan Chen adalah salah satu anak yang diyakini ketika naik ke tingkat 3 akan langsung di debutkan, selain karena suara emasnya dia juga memiliki keahlian dalam bermain beberapa alat music dan lagi kemampuan menarinya tidak buruk cukup bagus malah.

Chen adalah anak yang pandai, pandai bergaul dan dia tidak terlalu memilih dalam berteman sehingga banyak yang berteman dengannya walaupun dia sedikit jahil namun semua orang menyukai kejahilannya yang menurut mereka Lucu dan cukup menghibur.

Chen berteman dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun (16 tahun) karena mereka satu kelas dan lagi mereka adalah 2 diantara 4 orang yang diyakini akan debut duluan ketika mereka naik ke tingkat 3 nanti. Menurut Chen, Baekhyun memiliki kesamaan yang tidak jauh beda dengannya pleh karena itu mereka dekat.

.

.

"Wah Daebbak! Kau tau Kai senior kita yang berkulit sedikit gelap itu? Dia mendapat tawaran pemotretan untuk majalah TIME! Kalian tau majalah TIME kan?" ujar baekhyun heboh setelah membaca berita di Gadget yang dibawanya

"Benarkah? Wah.. aku sudah yakin dari awal melihatnya bahwa dia akan sehebat itu. Wah.. Kai _sunbae Saranghaeyo_! _Naekkohaja_!" ujar chen tak mau kalah

"YAK! _Andwae_! Kai _sunbae_ milikku chen."

"NO! BAEK HE IS MINE"

"HE IS MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE"

…..

…..

"Shut Up! Kalian tau kalian dimana? Kalian dikantin bodoh dan kau CHEN berhenti memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu! Dan kau BAEKHYUN berhenti membesar-besarkan masalah yang seperti itu. Kalian sungguh berisik"

.

"Shut Up! Kalian tau kalian dimana? Kalian dikantin bodoh dan kau CHEN berhenti memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu! Dan kau BAEKHYUN berhenti membesar-besarkan masalah yang seperti itu. Kalian sungguh berisik"

'Kai sunbae~'

.

**_Setelah Aku mengangkat wajahku,  
Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bersinar  
Sesuatu bersinar di tempat tinggi itu_**

.

"_Mian_" hanya itu? Kau bodoh Chen tadi dia bahkan mendekatimu dan dia menunjukmu tepat di hidungmu dan kenapa kau hana berbicara begitu saja?

"Chen-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah aku baik-baik saja baek-ah. Ada apa memangnya?" ujarku sambil mencoba mendapatkan kembali nyamaku yang baru saja melayang dibawa pergi oleh Kai _sunbae_

"Kau melamun bodoh!"

**PLETAKK…**

"Auu… _Appo_ baek!"

Sungguh temanku yang satu ini seperti _ajjhuma-ajjhuma_ kejam, dia suka sekali memukulku ketika dia kesal. Yah.. sebenarnya aku tau dia hanya gemas denganku walaupun cara gemasnya terbilang cukup FATAL.

.

Malam ini Kai _sunbae_ akan tampil di sebuah acara music 'SBC Inkigayo' aku dan baekhyun tak mungkin mau meningalkan acara live ini. Lagi pula kebetulan lokasinya berdekatan dengan tempat tinggal kami

"_Kajja_ Chen-ah, kita nonton kai sunbae. Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya baekhyun padaku sembari mengacungkan LightStick miliknya

"Eumm.." kataku mengangguk semangat

"_Kajja_! Kai _sunbae_ we are coming!" teriak kami bersamaan sambil berlari kearah tempat acara dengan penuh semangat

.

.

"KAI!"

"AAAaaaa.. KAI _Saranghae_!"

"KAI.. Saranghae.. KAI.. Nekkohaja.."

"KAIII!"

"AAAAAA…"

….

….

Dan teriakan itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa berhenti mulai dari saat kai naik keatas panggung hingga turun kembali. Teriakan histeris yang keluar dari mulut para fans kai, tanpa terkecuali namja manis yang paling heboh dan paling rusuh di SM Senior High School itu. Hah… kuharap mereka besok tidak dimarah guru mereka karena suara mereka habis.

"Chen-ah bagaimana kalau kita mencoba menemuinya di Backstage?" usul baekhyun pada temannya itu

"Boleh juga idemu Baek" seru chen berbinar

"apa kau membawa hadiah kita? Bagaimana dengan kamera? Spidol?" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat chen menampilkan ekspresi O_O nya teman sekelas mereka Do Kyungsoo atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kyungsoo itu.

"Hah.. untuk apa semua itu Baek?" Tanya chen bingung

"Babo! Hadiah itu untuk kita berikan kepada Kai sunbae pastinya, lalu Kamera kita gunakan untuk berfoto dengannya nanti, dan Spidol? Itu nanti kita gunakan untuk meminta tanda tanganya. Apa kau membawa semuanya?" jelas Baekhyun panjang kali lebar samadengan Luas persegi panjang

"Ah… pasti aku membawanya, kau kan tau aku adalah DORAEMON versi KOREA yang lebih menggemaskan daripada DORAEMON Robot dari Jepang itu. Wahahahaha~" balas chen sekalian ber-narsis-ria

"Ssshhtt… Diamlah bodoh, kalau kau terus memuji dirimu sendiri dan tertawa terus seperti ini kita akan kehilangan Kai sunbae di belakang panggung bodoh. _Kajja_!" kata baekhyun lagi sembari menarik kasar lengan chen kearah backstage

"Baiklah. _Kajja_!" ujar chen senang dibalik rintihannya karena tarikan tangan baekhyun yang sedikit kasar

.

"Permisi apa kami bisa bertemu dengan Kai? Kami adalah Fanboy fanatic nya, kami hanya ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan darinya. Bisakah kami masuk _Ajusshi_?" ujar baekhyun sedikit memelas kearah Bodyguard yang menjaga Backstage milik Kai

"Entahlah, akan aku tanyakan" kata Bodyguard yang satu lagi setelah dapat lirikan dai bodyguard yang bertubuh lebih besar dari bodyguard yang satuna lagi.

~~8 menit kemudian~~

"Bagaimana _Ajusshi_?" Tanya chen kepada ajusshi bodyguard yang baru saja datang dari arah dalam mendekat ke mereka

"Silahkan masuk. Kai mengizinkan kalian masuk sekarang. Silahkan aku antar!" ujar bodyguard berbadan besar itu kepada baekhyun dan chen

"Ahh.. terima kasih _Ajusshi_." Ujar baekhyun sembari membungkukan badanya

"Makasih _Ajusshi_!" ujar chen singkat sambil membungkukan badannya sopan

.

.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan Baek, Chen?" Ujar namja

"Kami adalah Fansmu Kai _sunbae_" "Bisakah kami meminta fot dan tanda tanganmu?"

"Astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam tuhan? Mengapa hidupku selalu di penuhi dengan dua makhluk rempong bin cucok (?) ini tuhan?" "Baiklah, kemari kalian."

.

"Ahh.. makasih _sunbae_!"

"Lain kali tak bisa kah kalian memintanya padaku ketika di sekolah saja? Aku terlalu malas meladeni hal semacam ini ketika di belakang panggung. Aku lelah kau tau!"

"Ahh… maafkan kami _sunbae_"

"Ah iya, karena kau lelah apa kau mau ku belikan minuman _sunbae_?"

"Tak perlu, pulanglah. Apa kalian tidak tau jam berapa sekarang? Aku yakini kalian pasti akan dimarahi kedua orangtua kalian jika tak pulang sekarang juga."

Mereka berdua pun melirik jam tangan mereka masing-masing

"Astaga! Baiklah kami akan pulang kai _sunbae_. Ah.. sebelumnya terima kasih dan ini hadiah dari kami. Mohon di terima sunbae"

"Baiklah.. _Gomawo_!"

"_Annyeong_ Kai_ sunbae_. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah"

"Hn.."

.

**_Malam gelap, Tidak? Malam yang  
hangat Ya! Dunia sedang melihat mu_**

**_Cahaya mu selalu ada di sisiku Ya!  
Kau hanya melihat diriku_**

.

'Sebenarnya tadi aku gak enak badan dan merasa dunia begitu dingin namun Bodyguard datang berkata bahwa ada 2 orang fans yang ingin bertemu aku membiarkan mereka datang menemuiku karena ku pikir 'mereka' adalah gadis yang cantik. Namun ternyata hanya 'dia' dan temannya.'

'tapi entah mengapa aku marasa segar kembali melihat tingkahnya sedikit banyak terlihat seperti fans-fansku yang mayoritas _yeoja_. Sejauh yang kulihat mereka berdua adalah fanboy ku yang paling heboh dan extreme. Kenapa? Itu kerena mereka bahkan lebih rebut daripada _yeoja_ di sekolah, sungguh aku merasa memiliki banyak dosa sehingga tuhan membuatku memiliki fanboy gila seperti mereka.'

'namun disisi lani aku merasa sangat senang karena 'dia' juga ternyata menyukaiku. Entah itu dalam konteks aku adalah seorang KAI—idol yang terkenal atau JONGIN (nama asli Kai)—_sunbae_ mereka di sekolah. Yang jelas aku senang mengetahui hal tersebut.'

.

.

Sungguh aku masih lelah, karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan aku berharap tidur di kantin bisa membuat asupan tidurku terisi dengan baik dan benar (?).

Aku barjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kantin—tempat favorit Kai untuk tidur.

.

**_Sepertinya kau menungguku  
Sepertinya kau berbisik padaku  
Lagu yang kau nyanyikan kepadaku adalah sebuah lagu tentang…..bintang (Itu benar)_**

.

'_hyung_, aku menunggumu datang dan sekarang aku sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menemani tidurmu _hyung_. Semoga mimpi indah, aku tau kau sangat lelah'

Jika aku sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menemani tidurmu, maka Baekhyun sedang mengipasi dirimu menggunakan kipas yang dimiliki Baekhyun (Author: Oh… diam-diam Baekhyun rada cucok ternyata #Dihajarmassa). Dan kami selalu mengusir orang-orang yang mencoba mendekati Kai 'kami'

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah bisakah aku meminjam Chen mu ini sebentar?" ujar kai datar kearah baekhyun

"Untuk apa _sunbae_?" Tanya baekhyun setelah meminum Bubble Tea nya

"Tak usah banyak Tanya, aku hanya perlu Chen mu ini." Ujar Kai datar dan terlihat kesal

"Baiklah. Tapi bisa kah kau memberikan Jaket yang sedang kau gunakan itu kepadaku?" jawab baekhyun santai

"Hah… baiklah tapi aku boleh meminjam Chen-mu sehari kan?" senyum tercetak jelas di wajah kai

"Tadi katanya sebentar, kok berubah jadi sehari?" Tanya baekhyun lagi, cukup membingungkan

"Kau meminta Jaket Favoritku hanya untuk kutukarkan dengan Chen-mu ini saja sudah cukup tak adil Baek!" Ah… ternyata ada maksud terselubung di balik ini semua Kai! (author: /angguk-angguk/)

"Ah.. _araseo_. _Sunbae_ boleh tidak mengembalikannya kok. Aku rela. Kekekkk~" Baekhyun tega ternyata

"Kau jahat baek, bagaimana jika dia berniat membunuhku? Kau tak akan puna teman sepertiku lagi donk!" Tanya Chen dengan muka polosnya

Kai yang mendengar percakapan Gila sepasang teman yang bisa dibilang seperti sepasang saudara ini hanya bisa ber-Sweatdrop-ria. Bagaimana tidak? Masa iya Kai nama tampan nan exotis ini dengan teganya membunuh seorang _namja_ manis yang sangat dicintainya ini?

TUNGGU! 'DICINTAI' KAU BILANG?

Santai. itu memang benar, Kai sebenarnya sudah jatuh hati kepada sesosok _namja_ manis dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan yang bernama Chen ini ketika dia masuk mancari barangnya yang tertinggal di ruang latihan vocal. Entahlah dia juga bingung bagaimana dia bisa jatuh hati pada namja yang terbilang Cerewet ini, padahal banyak _namja_ or _yeoja_ yang lebih baik daripada Chen.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui cinta itu buta, cinta tak memandang siapa kau, seperti apa kau, dimana kau. Cinta datang tanpa disadari, datang ketika tidak diminta dan pergi ketika tak diminta pula. Cinta itu rumit, hanya satu cara bisa membuatnya indah. Kepercayaan

.

**_Erat memegang dunia yang semakin dingin  
Aku ditarik oleh kekuatan yang tidak kuketahui  
dan berlari menuju tempatmu walaupun tempat itu sangat tinggi  
Meskipun aku melihat bahwa kau begitu jauh.  
Aku mengirim diriku sendiri walaupun tidak bisa kutangkap_**

.

"_Hyung_, sungguh kau adalah 'bintang' ku yang sangat indah, bersinar lebih terang diantara sekian banyaknya 'bintang' yang ada di sekitarmu. Entah aku gila atau memang sudah gila karena telah jatuh kedalam pesona sinar 'bintang' mu _hyung_" kata Chen sembari melihat manik hitam legam yang ada di atasnya

"dan aku pun pasti memang sudah gila karena telah mencintai 'bintang' ku yang satu ini. Kau begitu cerah Chen, sinarmu menghalangi penglihatanku. Kau membuatku buta Chen, Buta akan cinta dan pesonamu Chen. Kau adalah bintangku Chen" kata Kai sembari memperhatikan manik hitam berkilau yang sangat indah (Bahasanya lebay!) namja di bawanya ini

"Dan kau adalah Bintang—Idol—ku Hyung!" kata Chen dan dtik kemudian mereka saling berpelukan dengan Kai yang mengecup bibir chen terleih dahulu

[jangan mikir posisi tindih-tindihan ya. Coz ini mereka dalam keadaan duduk, dan Chen mendongak (?) untuk bisa melihat mata Kai]

.

.

**#Flashback**

~~Atap Sekolah~~

"Chen-ah apa kau sangat menyukaiku?"

"Sanggat"

"Kau menyukaiku sebagai KAI seorang idol terkenal atau sebagai Jongin _sunbae_mu di sekolah"

"….."

"Chen? Jawab aku!"

"Eungg… itu…"

"Chen. Please Jawab aku! Aku dimatamu adalah 'Bintang' yang sangat bersinar di seluruh dunia taua 'Bintang' yang bersinar dihatimu Chen?"

"Kurasa keduanya."

"…" Kai terdiam

"_Hyung_!"

"Chen, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"_Hyu_-_Hyung_… apa kau bercanda?" Chen gugup, Sangat!

"Tidak, aku serius sedang serius Km Jongdae!"

"Ak-aku tak tau harus menjawab apa _hyung_?"

"Tinggal jawab 'YA' tanpa ada pilihan 'TIDAK' Chen" kata Kai dengan sedikit tekanan di kata 'YA' dan 'TIDAK'

"Ba-baiklah, jawabanku adalah YA _hyung_." Jawab Chen malu-malu

"Terima kasih Chen. _Saranghae_, _Neomu_!" (Aku mencintaimu Chen, Sangat!)

Kai pun mengecup dahi Chen singkat lalu membawanya kedalam Pelukan Hangat. Lalu keduanya tenggelam dalam masing-masing pikiran mereka.

Seorang Chen yang begitu kaget sekaligus bahagia ketika mengetahui 'Bintang' panggungnya, berubah menjadi 'Bintang' Hatinya.

Dan Kai yang bahagia ketika melihat 'Bintang' Hatinya tersenyum, malu-malu, dan bahkan sekarang berada di dalam pelukkannya adalah 'Bintang' dalam Hidupnya.

.

Kau begitu tinggi.  
Cahaya Bintangmu menceritakan sebuah mimpi  
Aku ingin berada di sisimu  
Malam yang Gelap? Tidak! Malam  
yang hangat Ya! Dunia melihat dirimu

Cahayamu selalu ada sisiku Ya! Kau hanya melihat diriku  
Katakan padaku tentang, bintang bersinar!

**#Flashback End  
**.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Note: '**Bold**' & '_Italic_' Lirik lagunya

Selasa || 31.12.2013 || 00.42 WITA

Balasan Review :

**Tikakang** : BaekChen entar di usahakan deh, setidaknya disini ada seikit moment BaekChen yang sedikit LOVE & HATE. LayChen? Nanti di FF lain dibuatkan deh. Thanks udah baca and Review ya!

**Kira Kirarin** : ini udah lanjut kok. Author juga ada keturunan Jawa tapi lebih kelihatan kayak orang China daripada orang Jawa (gak Tanya!). Thanks udah baca and review ya!


	5. Chapter 4 : Christmas Day

**Tittle : Christmas Day**

**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Cast : Kim Jongdae (Chen) ; Byun Baekhyun (Baekhyun)**

**Note: Hanya ingin buat Fic yang Castnya Chen, habis susah banget nemuin Fic yang Castnya Chen, apalagi kalau Fic yg bahasa Indonesia. Sumpah itu susah banget. So' mencoba sedikit ber-eksperimen dikit lah sama 'Kakak Chen'**

**[Backsong : EXO – Christmas Day (Bacanya sambil dengar lagu Christmas Day yah! Tapi bayangin lagu Christmas Day itu lagu Bahagia bukan lagu Sedih. OKAY!]**

.

.

.

**GAK SUKA LANGSUNG 'CLOSE' OKAY**

.

.

.

.

**HERE WE GO!**

.

.

.

.

**PANDAmuda**

**Present**

.

.

**Christmas Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di bulan Desember yang dingin. Seorang namja manis membuka matanya di pagi itu. Namja manis itu diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae atau lebih di kenal dengan Chen, entah siapa yang memulainya duluan hingga namanya berganti cukup jauh dari nama aslinya sendiri. Jika kau bertanya dari mana aku bisa mengetahui nama aslinya, ini semua terjawab jika kau melihat Bagian Depan Pintu Kamar namja tadi. Pasalnya disana terpampang jelas sebuah Hiasan Pintu yang cukup Manis dengan nama 'KIM JONGDAE'

"Kau sudah bagun _Chagy_?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang juga manis di saat bersamaan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar itu juga dan kemudian di balas anggukkan dari orang yang ditanya

"Baiklah, mandi dan berpakaian lah yang manis _chagy_. Walaupun aku tau kau selalu manis dengan menggunakan pakaian yang aku belikan _chagy_. Kekekeke…" kata namja tampan itu lagi dengan sedikit menggoda kekasih manisnya itu

"Menyebalkan, sana pergi siapkan sarapan untukku aku sungguh lapar!" ujar nama manis milik namja tanpan itu

Okay mulai saat ini kita sebut saja namja manis itu dengan nama Chen dan namja tampan itu dengan nama Baekhyun. Sebenarnya keduanya sungguh sama-sama manis, hanya saja manis yang mereka berdua miliki mempunyai taraf yang berbeda. Jika Chen memiliki wajah manis yang dibumbui dengan bibir tipis menyerupai bibir kucing serta matanya yang bersinar yang menambah kesan manis yang dimilikinya, lain lagi manis yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki wajah manis karena senyuman serta mata ber-eyeliner miliknya. Yang malah terkesan tampan.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana Baek-ah! Ini sungguh dingin, aku tak tahan." Ujar Chen dengan sedikit menggigil. Jelas saja dia kedinginan saat ini di Korea sedang musim dingin bukan?

"Kau kedinginan? Bahkan kita belum sampai setengah dari perjalanan kita. Haahh~ karna aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan ayo kita stop di Café itu dan sedikit menghangatkan badan dulu lalu kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita, bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat kekasih tercintanya itu

"Hem…. Terserah padamu saja lah." Ujar Chen pasrah

.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus sayang rambut lebut milik kekasihnya itu dan di balas gelengan sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah tidak kedinginan

"Baiklah apa kau ingin di pesankan _cofe_ dan makanan lagi lalu kita lanjut perjalanan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dan lagi di balas gelengan tanda ia tidak ingin di belikan makanan atau minuman lagi

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan."

.

.

"Wah…. Ini indah Baekhyun-ah! Wah! Baekhyun-ah ayo kita berfoto" kali ini Chen terlihat banyak berbicara, berebda sekali dengan yang tadi

"Baekhyun-ah ayo kita naik itu, aku ingin melihat pemandangan kota Seoul ketika musim dingin dari atas sana"

"Baekhyun-ah aku ingin kesana, ayo kita membeli gembok cinta lalu kita pasangkan ke sana Baekhyun-ah"

"Baekhyun-ah tak bisakah kau membelikan ini untukku?"

"Baekhyun-ah ayo kita berfoto bersama"

"Baekhyun…. Baekhyun-ah… Baekkie…"

Begitu terus hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan sendiri karna sedari tadi Chen terus saja memanggil nama Baekhyun dimanapun dan kapanpun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasih manisnya ini.

"Chen-ah apa kau tak lelah? Sedari tadi kita keliling dan membeli banyak sekali benda serta makanan dan kau terus saja memanggil namaku dengan penuh semangat sejak pagi tadi dan sekarang sudah sore dan kau masih saja memanggil namaku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai Hitam mengkilat milik Chen

"Sebenarnya aku juga lelah, tapi ini sungguh indah dan menyenangkan Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chen dengan penuh binar kebahagiaan di matanya, walaupun kali ini ia sedang duduk keleahan di salah satu bangku di taman sekitar Namsan Tower itu

"ya-ya-ya aku tau itu Chen-ah."

**Hening**

Hening melanda mereka berdua selama beberapa puluh menit, mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam menikmati keindahan taman di sekitar Namsan Tower itu. Yah semua yang datang berkunjung Disana juga setuju jika taman itu indah.

"Chen-ah, aku baru saja memikirkan sesuatu tentangmu."

"Apa itu? Kau ingin putus denganku?"

"Bukan, aku tadi memikirkan betapa indahnya dirimu dan betapa manisnya dirimu. Ya secara kau tahu ini adalah malam Natal bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memepetkan duduknya dengan sang kekasihnya

"Heum.. Lalu?" dengan nada bingung Chen memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan maksud meminta penjelasan kepada Baekhyun tentang perkataannya yang sedikit menggantung itu

"Kau tau jika 2 tahun lalu kita bertemu dan kemudian aku menjadikanmu kekasihku ketika malam natal bukan? dan 1 tahun lalu tepat di malam natal juga kau menangis karna kau berpikir aku akan memutuskanmu bukan? namun ternyata itu hanyalah akal-akalanku untuk membuktikan cintamu kepadaku bukan? dan malam ini juga merupakan malam natal ketiga selama kita bersama bukan?" ucapan Baekhyun selalu dihadiahi anggukan imut dan menggemaskan dari kekasih manisnya itu "dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu di malam natal ketiga kita ini agar malam natal ke-empat dan selanjutnya kita bisa terus bersama dengan ikatan yang lebih dari yang sekarang." Lanjut Baekhyun

"Eh? Maksudmu apa? Aku masih belum mengerti" ucap Chen bingung

**CHU~**

"Aku ingin melamarmu disini, malam natal ini. Maukah kau menjadi milikku untuk malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya? Selalu menjagaku dan berada di sampingku selamanya Kim Jongdae?" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengecup singkat bibir kucing milik kekasih manisnya itu

"Emm.. itu" Chen bingung dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat

"Percaya padaku sebelum kau menjawabnya, aku tak mau kau menerimaku tapi kau masih belum percaya padaku Chen-ah" Chen mengangguk di dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan setelahnya dia bergumam kecil namun cukup bisa di dengar Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, Thanks sudah mau percaya padaku dan menerimaku Baby. Aku janji tak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuatmu tersakiti. Aku janji" ucar baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik Hitam indah milik kekasihnya itu

"Aku pegang janjimu itu Baekhyun-ie" ujar Chen malu dan kemudian mengeup singkat –sangat singkat– bibir Baekhyun

"Oh! Kau mulai berani eoh?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menyinggungkan smirk menggerikan "Baiklah, jangan menyesal setelah kita sampai dirumah nanti kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku _Chagy_!" ujar Baekhyun lagi sambil menarik Chen-nya untuk pulang karna hari sudah sangat malam.

.

.

"Sungguh Chen kau begitu indah seperti hari natal, hari yang sangat aku sukai ketika aku masih kecil dulu. Tapi ketika aku membenci natal, kau datang dan malah membuatku semakin mencintai hari natal itu terlebih ketika 3 tahun lalu aku bertemu denganmu, kau menolongku ketika aku begitu kedinginan, kau melepas jaketmu dan memberikannya kepadaku, kau membawaku ke apartemenmu dan merawatku yang saat itu menggigil kedinginan, kau yang memasakkan bubur untuk ku makan di pagi harinya, kau yang menyiapkan air panas untuk aku mandi, kau meminjamkan ku pakaianmu yang sunguh kekecilan ketika ku pakai, kau yang merelakan uang gaji kerjamu untuk membelikanku pakaian baru, kau yang rela tidur di sofa demi melihatku tidur di atas kasur empuk mu, kau yang selalu menjagaku dan sejak saat itu di malam natal, malam dimana aku mengajakmu menjadi kekasihku dan sejak itu pun aku mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk bisa membayar semua rasa terima kasihku kepadamu." Baekhyun menyingkirkan poni depan kekasihnya yang menurutnya mengganggu penglihatannya karena menutupi wajah indah Chen-nya "Kau tau, kau datang ketika aku mulai mencoba membenci natal-ku, kau datang ketika aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkan pelukan hangat, walaupun pelukan hangat yang kumaksud bukanlah pelukkan hangat seorang kekasih melainkan pelukkan hangat orangtua, tapi kau sudah menjadi perwakilan keduanya, kau bagaikan ayah sekaligus ibu bagiku saat itu " Baekhyun mengecup singkat dahi kekasihnya

"Kau tau aku jadi menyesal baru merasakan indah dan manisnya tubuhmu setelah 3 tahun berlalu, seharusnya aku merasakannya di awal dulu. Tapi satu yang harus kau ketahui, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku bukan hanya karena nafsu dan bukan untuk menjadikan pelarian akibat keinginanku di jaga dan di rawat oleh orangtua. _Saranghae Kim –Ah! Byun Jongdae, nae yeppo nam –Ah! Nae yeppo anae!_ Kekekeke…." Baekhyun mengelus rambut calon istrinya itu dengan lembut dan kemudian berbaring di samping calon istrinya dan memeluk tubuh telanjang milik istrinya itu. _'Saranghae Chagy, Jaljayeo!' _ucap Baekhyun dalam hati (lagi) dan kemudian terlelap dalam indahnya bunga mimpinya yang dipenuhi dengan sang calon istri Byun Jongdae!

.

.

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN AKU AKAN PASTIKAN KAU TIDUR DI SOFA MULAI MALAM INI! AKU MEMBENCIMU, SANGAT MEMBENCIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN!" jelas itu suara Chen yang terdengar dari kamar mereka dan pastinya di dengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun yang berada di dapur, karena calon istrinya itu berteriak dengan merdunya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Byun Jongdae!" ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil terus menyinggungkan senyum di bibir indahnya _'Sungguh Hadiah Natal yang indah, Gomawo Byun Jongdae, nae anae! SARANGHAE'_

**END**

**#SORRY LAMA UPDATE!**


End file.
